The Change
by KirasOfficial
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester the profession monster hunters happen upon a woman in the woods on a hunt of her own. With her Sarcastic nature like dean, and her Braniac nature like Sam can they co-exist together and fight for the same cause? *I own nothing but the OC and the Text*


_Chesterfield library, Davenport Iowa, 4:56 PM, May 2nd, 1993_

_Simplicity; Definition 1) The quality or condition of being easy to understand or do._

_Synonyms: Clarity, Clearness, simpleness, intelligibility, comprehensibility, understand-ability, accessibility, straightforwardness _

_Example: "The Simplicity of the language"_

_Definition 2) The quality or condition of being plain or natural _

_Example: "the grandeur and simplicity of Roman Architecture." _

_Synonyms; Plainness, Lack/Absence of adornment, Lack/Absence of decoration, Austerity, Spareness, clean lines. _

_Definition 3) A thing that is plain, natural, or easy to understand _

_Plural noun: Simplicities_

_Example: "The simplicities of pastoral Living" _

_Synonyms: Straightforwardness, Ease, Easiness, simpleness, effortlessness_

She sighed deeply closing the book in front of her. Just another word on the list of endless things I know, If only this could be simple. She thought to herself. Becky had been sitting in the chesterfield library for hours now, and not for her usual recreational activities. No, she had been searching for answers as to how to properly kill some hybrid thingy she saw in her mother's hunting journal. She read, and she read and the more she read, the more she had to use the dictionary. She was only fourteen years old and shes looking at the book with thousands of words she just didn't understand.

It wasn't fair.

She was a normal girl about to go into her sixth grade year after a couple more months of fifth grade, and her mom just had to tell her about monsters. Monsters the very name repeated in her head multiple times, and even then it still didn't seem real. She had to tell her that checking under her bed was not a hoax, she was checking for actual bringers of death. Her mom had to tell her that demons, angels, and other monsters were real. How was she supposed to cope with knowing all of this? Everything a child should fear, everything other parents made their child forget about, all the fantasies, and myths...they were real.

Since Becky had become old enough to learn about the supernatural world, and everything in it, her mother Teresa was adamant on telling her the truth about it. She had to. If she didn't know how to protect herself, she was destined for death. She never wanted this for her baby girl; she wanted her to have a normal, monster free life. She wanted her to go to school, enjoy her childhood, make mistakes and learn, get married, and have kids. However in this line of work the more you hunt, the bigger your name became. The bigger your name becomes, the more of a target you are. Teresa's name has crawled on many desks and she knew that. Her skills as a woman hunter were unmatched. Her charisma, her logic, her determination, and her bite made her one of the best female hunters in all of Iowa.

At first it was tough to swallow. I mean Demons, Angels? That is stuff an eleven year old girl laughs off. I mean the very notion of monsters being real was complete fantasy, a little dose of comical nature. However, when she saw the seriousness all over her mother's face, when she saw the worry and the desperation, she knew what her dear mother was saying was completely true. She had been given the task of reading her mother's journal and learning everything she could about each monster. Also how to defeat them, and what to do in case of emergency etc. All of this was dumped on her in such a short time, and her mother knew it was unfair, but what could she do? This was the only way to keep her daughter safe. This was the only way to ensure that in the event of her death, her daughter could defend herself, and if that meant sacrificing the dream she had of the life she wanted her precious girl to have, then so be it.

_Port house, Jacksonville Alabama, 6:25 PM, August 17th 2015_

Three down, six to go. Becky sat in her car, her breath heavy. She sat in the driver's seat contemplating her next move. She took a deep breath looking down at her body, remembering the events that happened only moments ago.

Her hands stained with the blood of another innocent victim, doomed to their fate by the mere existence of a spirit possessing their body.

Her clothing ripped. Damn. She thought to herself, I loved this shirt.

Remorse for the lives lost had long escaped her mind. Becky spent the last twenty two years watching people die, watching the life drain from their eyes. She had to adapt to the harsh realization that some people just can't be saved, and that's exactly what she did.

Twenty two years had passed since she learned of monsters. Twenty two years of watching, hunting, and praying. Twenty two years of pain. Becky had to sacrifice everything to do what she does now. Maybe when she was fourteen it would have bothered her to lose so much and gain so little but now she knows the necessity of her sacrifice. She had been forced to read, learn, accumulate, and remember everything she could. After a long time of studying, and of learning she had to fight - not only for her own world - but for her own survival. After fifteen years of hard, blood curdling training, her intelligence would be her savior, and her hunting skills would be her strength. She was just like her mother. Determined, hard, fierce, and the best damn female hunter one could have. She knew how to handle her own, she knew she wasn't invincible, and she did not waste a second of her time.

_No looking back now Becky,_ she reminded herself. She had killed, cleaned up afterwards, and the job was done. It seemed the more she killed the more memories of her past seemed to regurgitate themselves into her mind. She shook it off, not letting a simple mishap cause her to fail. Placing the key in the ignition of her car she drove off, leaving the events behind her.

Becky arrived at her motel, still covered in the blood of her prey. She exited her car carefully, making sure no one saw her, or what she was covered in. She stuck the key into the door and rushed in closing the door, and locking each lock with ease. She finally took a long breath, enjoying the comfort of her temporary home. She dropped the bag by the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom to glance at the damage the spirit had made.

If she didn't know she was a hunter, at first glance she would have guessed she was in a huge fight, and obviously won. Her clothes were tarnished, her hair was messy, and her face was bruised. She removed the destroyed clothing tossing it in the nearby trash bin. The spirit had done a number on her, the cuts were everywhere, but she wasn't bothered. Hopping in the shower she cleaned her wounds letting the blood of the past, slip into the drain.

After a slow process of cleaning up, Becky headed over to her bed to sit, and enjoy another version of Edgar Allen Poe's work. She didn't really watch television, she felt it was unnecessary. She preferred reading, it's what made her comfortable. She had just begun to sink into her novel when there was a knock on the door.

Her guard went up immediately. She grabbed her gun from the side of her desk and slowly crept toward the door. She placed the gun in her other hand to hide it behind the door should she have to shoot something. With her right hand she turned the knob and opened the door...

**Hey guys! I didn't want to make the first chapter too long so I ended on a cliff hanger, I hope you liked the first chapter. I enjoyed writing it! I'm excited to see where the story goes, hopefully you as well. Thank you for reading my story. I appreciate it. All comments are welcome, so don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**


End file.
